The subject disclosure relates to vehicle seats, and more particularly relates to a sleeve or pocket construction for a seat flap on a vehicle seat.
One known vehicle seat is a fold and tumble vehicle seat that is movable from an occupant position to a stowed position. In particular, a seat back of the vehicle seat can be folded onto the seat cushion and the seat cushion can be flipped or rotated (i.e., tumbled) about a horizontal axis to the stowed position where an underside of the seat cushion forms an upwardly facing surface. Optionally, the vehicle seat can be tumbled into a recess defined in the vehicle floor and the underside surface can be flush with an adjacent surface (e.g., cargo floor).
One issue with these types of seats is that a gap can be formed between the inverted seat cushion and the adjacent floor surface. The gap can be unsightly and function undesirably as a crevice into which loose items can fall and not be easily retrieved without returning the vehicle seat to the occupant position. To deal with the gap, a seat flap is sometimes attached to an underside of the seat cushion. The seat flap covers the gap by bridging from the underside of the seat cushion to the adjacent vehicle floor surface. Thus, the flap spans over the gap hiding the gap and preventing objects from falling into the gap.
A typical construction for the seat flap includes providing a rigid member (e.g., plastic or pressboard) that is wrapped, glued and stapled by a fabric covering. One problem with this arrangement is that it is difficult to assemble with a one-piece appearance and difficult to maintain a low profile for the seat flap.